The Shawshank Redemption-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Based off the movie with Fairy Tail characters: Two imprisoned women, Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet bond over the years as they find solace and redemption through acts of common decency.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A trial was taking place over a murder that had been carried out. The one standing on trial was a young woman with blonde hair named Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy was a wealthy young girl who lived in the Heartfilia estate owned by her father. She was on trial for being accused of murdering her mother and father.

As the trial took place, the lawyer, who was prosecuting Lucy, approached her on the stand. "Ms. Heartfilia, describe the confrontation you had with your father the night your parents were murdered."

Lucy made her statement. "I was very angry. When I told him I had plans to become a writer, he lectured me of how he was against it. Instead he wanted me to take over the family business. He proclaimed that the idea of me being a writer is nothing but a silly fantasy."

"I see," the prosecutor responded. "And you were so angry that the two of you argued for hours that even the neighbors can hear you. From what one of the neighbors heard, you shouted to your father that you wish he would drop dead. Am I correct?"

Lucy sighed. "Yes. I won't deny that was my response to my father."

"What happened after you argued with your father?" the prosecutor questioned.

"I went out for a walk to blow off some steam, went to grab a bite to eat, relaxed by the river and headed on back home where I found my mother and father dead," Lucy replied.

"Not according to what your neighbors testify," the prosecutor corrected and continued on. "From what they were able to deduct, you came back home with the intention of murdering your parents. As soon as you entered the house, the neighbors heard a gunshot. Moments later the police arrived at your house where you were found next to parents bodies with the gun in your hands. Can you explain that?"

Lucy try to explain herself. "I based that off all as big coincidence. I came home and heard a gunshot in the house. I went to investigate, but was knocked out. A while later, I woke up and saw that my parents were dead and found the gun in my hands. That was when the police came and made the wrong accusation against me."

The prosecutor shook his head, finding that story to be pretty far-fetched. "Very interesting story. But the fact that your fingerprints are on the murder weapon, the angry statement you made towards your father and finding you next to their bodies only pits the evidence against you."

"I stand by what I just told you," Lucy said to the prosecutor. "I'm telling you the truth. Everything that transpired all happen by a coincidence. It's obvious the real murderer knocked me out in order to frame me. I admit I made that angry statement towards my father, but I would never resort to killing him, let alone my own mother that I loved very much. So I would suggest a more thorough investigation because you have the wrong person."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to verify that I do not own the movie, "The Shawshank Redemption" as it is the property of director Frank Darabont. I also do not own Fairy Tail since that happens to be the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: For those of you taking an interest in this story, this is based off the movie "The Shawshank Redemption". Although, there will be a few changes to the story and the cast will be mostly female, with Lucy playing the lead role as Andy Dufrense. Hope you enjoy this version of the story and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trial continued on as the prosecutor began to state the evidence and the facts against Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you've heard all the evidence. You know all the facts. We have the accused at the scene of the crime. She was in the house when the gunshot was fired. There's even the gun that's in her possession with Ms. Heartfilia's fingerprints on it.

"Now let's roll back as to how this occurred. Ms. Heartfilia had an argument with her father as she truthfully admitted. Because of the bitterness she held towards him, she decided to purchase herself a gun so he wouldn't stand in her way. When she came home, she attempted to shoot her father. It's also possible her mother try to stop her, only to get in the way in the path of the bullet.

"I'm pretty sure Ms. Heartfilia must have felt guilty murdering her mother, but was still content to get rid of her father once and for all."

After the prosecutor finished his statement, all the was left now was for the judge to decide the sentence. The judge looked at Lucy with a stern look. Lucy realized there was no way anybody was going to investigate this any further, especially since the evidence was planted against her.

The judge spoke. "You know I really feel sorry for you, Ms. Heartfilia. I'm sure you felt guilty when you accidentally pulled the gun on your mother. Regardless, you decided to finish the job by murdering your father in cold blood. By the power vested in me, I hereby order you to serve two life sentences for the murder of your mother and father. Case dismissed!"

Lucy was then taken away by the guards as everyone looked at her with contempt, thinking of her as nothing less but a murderer. Though they may think she's guilty, Lucy knew the truth that she was innocent.

* * *

 **Notice: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter to this story. Now we go on to the third chapter to where we get to the prison.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over at a women's prison facility, a young red-haired woman named Erza Scarlet exited the building to get a hearing from the officers to see if she was eligible for parole. Unfortunately, Erza's parole was denied, which had been the third already. Of course, Erza pretty much expected that. After all, some of this strict officers all thought she was nothing but trouble and deemed that would do more harm than good.

Erza headed on down to the prison yard to catch up with her friends, who were playing some poker. Her friends that were playing poker with each other were her fellow prisoners, Mirajane Strauss and Juvia Loxar.

"Hey, Erza," Mirajane greeted. "So how did your parole go?"

"Not so well, I figured much," Erza replied. "When it comes to these parole officers, I'm probably one of the many prisoners they dislike the most. They're the type who think I deserve to be here for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, well, who cares what they think," Mirajane told her, as she won the poker game against Juvia. "If they can't see that we've really changed, that only make just makes them arrogant. I'm scheduled for parole next week myself. But, I'm most likely going to get rejected as well like most of us have."

"Speaking of which, you never told us how it went with you, Juvia," Erza said, as they headed towards the fence when they noticed the bus arriving with a new batch of prisoners.

Juvia sighed. "Unfortunately, they rejected my parole last week. Honestly, I regret what I did. It was a mistake when I pushed my boyfriend down the stairs. I even told them I feel sorry for what I did. And as always, they just think of me as an emotionless woman who try to commit murder."

"We all have our own sense of guilt," said Mirajane. "But what's done is done. Nothing we can do but be in here and pay for our crimes."

* * *

(Erza's P.O.V.)

My name is Erza Scarlet. And as you may have noticed already, I'm a prisoner here in this women's prison facility over here in Maine. If you want to know what I'm in here for, I tried rob a store with some friends of mine. We were living on the streets and were desperate for food and money.

Stealing was the last thing we wanted to do, but we had no other choice. But I'm mostly to blame. I knew it was the wrong choice and still went along with robbing stores with my friends anyway. Eventually we were caught and separated and transferred to different prisons. Wherever my friends are, I sure hope they're doing okay.

For as long as I've been here in prison, I guess you can say I'm pretty much the provider. Whatever anybody needs, I have my ways of getting it for them. Anyway, my story actually begins when Lucy Heartfilia arrived.

When it came to Lucy, she would asked me for all sorts of things. I never knew what she wanted all this stuff for anyway. But to be honest, I never really cared. If you really need it that bad, I was very much happy to oblige.

Lucy Heartfilia arrived here at this women's prison facility when she was falsely accused for murdering her mother and father. It surprised us that one of the most wealthiest people that we've heard so much about would wind up locked up like the rest of us. Most people would be disgusted and call her a murder every time she would claim that she was innocent. However, I believed her.

When I looked into her eyes, I didn't see the face of a murderer. What I really saw was a young girl who had a bright future ahead of her. Someone like her shouldn't have to be here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All of the female prisoners in the courtyard all gathered together cheering on to meet the new batch of prisoners. Some were interested in meeting them and finding out what they were in for, while some of them saw the new prisoners as fresh meat to pick off at.

Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, who were joined by fellow prisoner, Cana Alberona, all gathered together to check out the newbies. One of them, they recognized immediately since she was the only blonde hair among them. In fact, it shocked them all to see billionaire heiress, Lucy Heartfilia, being escorted here in this prison of all places.

"No way," Cana spoke, unable to believe it. "There's no way that can be that rich Heartfilia girl. I would think someone like her would be somewhere getting pampered."

"I wonder what she did to end up here?" Juvia wondered.

Also joining their gang to check out the prisoners was a young white-haired girl who was Mirajane's sister, Lisanna Strauss. She asked, "Hey, Erza, are you taking bets today?"

"Always am," Erza replied. "Just what exactly do you plan on wagering it on?"

"Put me for $20 bucks on that skinny girl over there," Lisanna pointed, as Erza began to write the bet in her notebook. "Something tells me she'll break down at any moment."

"$20 bucks?" Cana questioned. "That's nothing. I'm for $30 bucks on that girl curly-haired girl. She looks like she's about to wet herself."

"You got it," Erza said, writing it all down.

* * *

(Erza's P.O.V.)

I must admit, I didn't think much of Lucy Heartfilia the first time I laid eyes on her. Although, I made my own bet on her that she would break down crying. There was just no way a rich girl like her would be able to stand this place. That was my first impression of her at that time.

* * *

"Are you planning on taking any bets yourself, Erza?" Mirajane asked.

"I place $50 bucks on the Heartfilia girl," Erza answered, as she grinned.

"Holy crap! $50 bucks!" Cana exclaimed. "You really think Miss Millionaire is going to crack?"

"Knowing she grew up getting everything she wanted and being locked up in a place like this, I would think so," Erza pinpointed the obvious.

"I wager that bet against you," spoke fellow prisoner, Levy McGarden.

"Alright, then, your bet is in," Erza said, writing it in her notebook. "Of course, that's a mistake you'll regret, Levy. It just seems obvious that I'll be the winner of this bet."

* * *

Lucy, who was lined up and chained with the other prisoners, walked on down straight towards the entrance of the prison. The one who was escorting them was prison guard Dimaria Yesta. Though she may not seem like it, she was the type who seemed very smug and was very intimidating to the prisoners.

When Lucy and all the other prisoners were gathered in the main building, Dimaria raised her hand to stop them and instructed them all to face forward as they did so. Dimaria walked up front to stand next to the female prison warden in charge of the facility.

The female prison warden was named Minerva Orland. She had long black hair that reached down her back, had two bangs hanging out in the front and two buns tied on the top of her hair. The dress she wore was blue colored with some gold trimming. Minerva looked at the prisoners with a very sinister looking smile on her face.

Approaching the prisoners, she decided to begin with the introductions. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Right now, you've already met Miss Dimaria Yesta, the captain of the guards. I'm Minerva Orland, the warden. As for the rest of you, I don't need an introduction from any of you since I already know that you are all convicted felons. That's the whole reason why you are all here.

"These are the rules here: No blasphemy. I will not have the Lord's name taken in vain in my prison. But as for the other rules, you'll figure them out as you go along. Do you have any questions?"

"When do we eat?" one female prisoner spoke.

Coming towards the female prisoner was Dimaria who shouted, "You'll eat when we say you'll eat! When you need to use the restroom, you'll be asking for permission to do that! You got that, you filthy slut!" Dimaria gave the female prisoner a punch to the stomach.

Minerva continued on. "I believe in two things: Discipline and the Bible. In this prison, you'll receive both. Put your trust in the Lord. You all belong to me. I hope your stay here is a pleasant one."

After she was finished, Minerva made her leave and decided to leave the prisoners to Dimaria, who seemed very interested in making these prisoners' lives miserable.


End file.
